Little Light
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Karena semua yang ada di Seirin, adalah cahaya. ONE SHOT. Not Yaoi.


Judul : Little Light

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Character : Kagami, Kuroko

Warning : -

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

*Futon: Traditional Japanese Beddings

*Senpai: Senior, Upperclasman

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan training mereka di pantai yang ditutup dengan menonton pertandingan antara Touou dan Kaijo, Klub basket SMA Seirin tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, Riko mengadakan Training Camp yang diadakan di sekolah. Memang hanya beberapa malam saja, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa berlatih lebih maksimal lagi. Awalnya semua anggota tentu saja mengeluh, tapi pada akhirnya semua datang juga pada waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Baguslah kalian semua sudah datang." Sapa Riko dengan gembira.

"Ah kenapa Senpai sekalian masih membawa barang-barang?" Tanya Furihata yang penasaran melihat kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu tapi masih membawa barang.

"Entahlah, Riko menyuruh kami menunggu kalian dulu."

"Ehm.. kami harus menaruh barang-barang ini dimana?" Tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah tas selempang besar berisi baju ganti di pundaknya.

"Ah kita dapat ijin untuk tidur di ruang ganti klub. Futonnya juga sudah disiapkan. Tapi.." Riko tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa pelatih?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Sebelum sampai sana, kalian lari keliling sekolah 10 kali dulu ya!" Riko pun membunyikan peluitnya.

"A-Apa?! Sambil bawa barang?!"

"Jangan manja! Urutan terakhir tidak dapat makan malam!"

"Dasar Riko!" Hyuuga pun segera memulai larinya kemudian ia menengok ke belakang. "Cepat mulai!" Ia memerintahkan teman-temannya yang masih bengong.

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

"Benar-benar pemanasan yang tiba-tiba.." Kagami menggeser pintu ruang ganti, ia langsung melempar tasnya yang berat ke dalam kamar. Ia yang pertama sampai dan satu persatu teman-teman seklubnya menyusul di belakangnya. Tapi rupanya bukan ia yang pertama ada disitu. "Kuroko? Kau sudah sampai duluan?!"

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Kuroko sambil memainkan hidung Nigou.

"Bo-Bohong! Kau tidak keringatan! Kau pasti tidak ikut lari!" Kagami menunjuk ke arah Kuroko dengan heboh.

"Ketahuan." Kuroko pun mengangkat Nigou ke depan wajah Kagami.

"HUWAAAAA! Setan kau Kuroko!" Kagami pun berlari kencang ke lapangan basket dan Kuroko mengejar di belakangnya.

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun! Jangan main-main!" Riko pun menendang bokong Kagami tanpa ampun hingga adik kelasnya itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Maaf, pelatih." Kuroko berhenti berlari dan menunjukkan Nigou pada Riko. "Dia cuma ingin main dengan Kagami-kun."

"Ya ampun lucunya.." Riko pun tak jadi memarahi Kuroko karena terpesona dengan keimutan Nigou.

"Ku-Kuroko.. Kau-" Kagami pun naik pitam.

"Stop, Kagami-kun!" Riko menghentikkan Kagami dengan tangan kirinya. "Cepat masuk barisan sana, kita akan mulai latihan." Rupanya sementara Kagami dan Kuroko kejar-kejaran, para anggota klub yang lain sudah kembali ke lapangan dan berbaris menunggu perintah Riko selanjutnya.

"Ugh- Baiklah.." Kagami melirik Kuroko dengan kesal. Kenapa harus dia melulu sih yang kena marah dan sial?

.

.

Riko meniup peluitnya ketika Kagami gagal memasukan bola ke Ring.

"Kagami-kun, kau seharusnya mengoper saja." Ujar Riko.

"Ugh, tadi lemparannya juga bakal masuk kok- kalau saja.." Kagami melirik ke arah Nigou yang menontonnya di pinggir lapangan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang.

Dari sejak awal latihan memang Kagami tidak konsentrasi. Pass-nya sering meleset dan bolnya sering disteal tim lawan. Ia tak bisa fokus karena keberadaan Nigou.

"Jangan begitu, Kagami-kun, Nigou hanya ingin memberi semangat, kok." Kuroko menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Semangat apanya! Dia itu cuma mengganggu!" Akhirnya Kagami pun melepaskan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Itu tidak benar Kagami-kun." Kuroko tak suka ketika Nigou diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Haah? Apa gunanya kita merawat seekor Anj- HUWAA Kenapa dia pup di atas sepatuku!" Tiba-tiba saja Nigou sudah berjalan ke sisi Kagami dan melakukan 'pekerjaan'-nya di atas sepatu baru Kagami. Si anjing tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah, ia menengok ke arah Kagami dengan ekspresi wajah yang seaakan mengatakan, "Rasakan."

"Uph-" Kuroko tak dapat menahan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan anggota-anggota yang lain. Dalam sekejap lapangan basket itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa anggota klub basket.

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" Kagami malu setengah mati tapi suara tawa itu tak berhenti juga. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, pokoknya anjing ini mesti pergi dari Klub! Kita tidak butuh dia disini!" Kagami membentak keras ke arah Nigou hingga membuat anjing kecil itu tersentak kaget. Setelah bentakan itu suara tertawa pun berhenti terdengar. Sementara Nigou pun pergi dengan gontai ke sisi lapangan dengan telinga yang terkulai.

"Kagami-kun kau tak usah sejahat i-" Ujar Riko.

"Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya, pelatih." Kagami pun meregangkan otot-otot kedua tangannya. Dengan begini ia bisa berlatih dengan maksimal.

Kuroko pun menatap sedih Nigou yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Andai saja idiot besar itu bisa menerima kalau Nigou adalah salah satu anggota mereka juga.

.

.

"Apa ada yang melihat Nigou?!" Kuroko membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan panik. Setelah menjalankan latihan, tentu saja semua langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar relaksasi. Tapi Kuroko tak ikut dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain dulu. Dan sekarang sudah jelas terbukti apa yang dilakukannya, ia mencari Nigou.

"Ti-tidak?" Para anggota pria yang setengah telanjang itu menjawab dengan muka tidak tahu. Mana mungkin mereka tahu, sedari tadi kan mereka di kamar mandi.

"Dia hilang?" Tanya Koganei yang punggungnya sedang digosok oleh Mitobe.

"..Iya."

"Pasti dia syok gara-gara kata-kata Kagami tadi." Sahut Kiyoshi.

"A-Apa?" Kagami tidak mau disalahkan.

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi." Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi. Suara larinya sangat keras hingga terdengar meskipun sudah agak jauh dari situ.

"Paling tidak tutup pintunya dong." Hyuuga menghela napas panjang.

.

.

"Ng? Kuroko mana?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Semuanya kecuali Hyuuga dan Izuki sudah kembali ke kamar dan berada di atas Futon masing-masing. Tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Kuroko disana.

"Kukira ia bersamamu, Kagami." Jawab Kawahara yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Fukuda dan Furihata.

"Eh tidak-"

"Ada apa, Kagami?" Hyuuga dan Izuki yang baru saja kembali dari membeli minum pun bergabung dengan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kapten, apa kau melihat Kuroko?"

"Kuroko? Tidak, apa dia belum kembali?"

Firasat Kagami pun tidak enak, masa' iya Kuroko mencari Nigou sampai selama ini. Aduh, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini sih; batin Kagami. "Aku akan mencari Kuroko sebentar!" Kagami melempar handuk basahnya dan segera keluar gedung untuk mencari bayangannya itu.

"Oi Kagami! Aduh, dia ceroboh. Ini kan sudah malam.. harusnya bawa senter." Hyuuga memandang kepergian adik kelas bodohnya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo semua, kita juga bantu mencari." Kiyoshi pun berdiri dan mengajak anggota lainnya untuk mencari Nigou dan juga Kuroko.

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

"Mereka pergi kemana sih?!" Kagami memutuskan untuk mencari ke pepohonan yang ada di belakang sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya ia berkeliling sekolah sambil meneriakan nama Kuroko yang sayangnya tak ada jawaban. "Masa' sih sampai sejauh ini?"

Kagami pun tak ambil pusing, ia segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam rindangnya pepohonan. Ia pun mengikuti satu-satunya jalan setapak kecil yang ada disana. "Oi! Kuroko!"

_Kalau mereka sampai jatuh ke jurang gawat ju-_

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, malah pijakan Kagami yang meleset dan ia dengan sukses tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang yang ada di sebelah kirinya. "UWOOOOO!" Kagami pun jatuh dengan posisi telentang dengan kedua kakinya terangkat hingga hampir menyentuh wajahnya. "Haha.." Kagami benar-benar mengutuk nasib sialnya sekarang.

"Kagami-kun?" Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko muncul sambil menggendong Nigou di dadanya. Tubuh dan bajunya juga tampak sama berantakan dengan Kagami. Banyak alang-alang dan kotoran tanah di sana-sini.

"Kuroko?! Ni-Nigou juga?" Kagami pun bangun dari posisi memalukannya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari kalian lah!"

"Bukannya kau tak peduli dengan Nigou?"

"-Ugh.. " Kagami pun tak bisa mengelak. "Aku tak sebenci itu padanya sampai mau membiarkannya tersesat di hutan seperti ini."

"Begitu?" Kuroko pun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tubuh kecil Nigou pada Kagami. Awalnya anjing kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagami. Tapi ketika tangan besar Kagami membelai kepalanya, ia pun spontan menjadi gembira kembali. "Kau gemetar Kagami-kun."

"Be-berisik!" Kagami berusaha untuk menyentuh Nigou dengan tenang. Keringatnya mengucur deras saking gugupnya. "Lagian kalian berdua, kenapa bisa jatuh sampai sini?"

"Oh, tadi sebenarnya aku menemukan Nigou di atas sana, tapi dari arah sekolah aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Jadi aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan.. jadinya begini deh."

_Itu pasti suaraku.._

"Ya sudah, kita harus segera beritahu yang lain kalau kita ada disini." Kagami pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Nigou menyalak keras. Sepertinya ia menjadi semangat karena suatu hal.

"Ada apa Nigou?" Tanya Kagami.

"Lihatlah Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami pun melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang terjadi di musim panas. Sepanjang malam terdengar suara semi dan jangkrik yang membuat kita semua ingat kalau ini adalah musim panas, musim terbaik untuk bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman. Indahnya kembang api, Serunya festival, Dinginnya es serut, semuanya itu hanya merupakan sebagian kecil dari kebahagiaan musim panas. Begitu juga dengan keindahan yang sedang mereka sekarang.

"Kunang-kunang." Gumam Kagami yang terkagum melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil itu mengelilingi mereka.

Yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tak hanya mereka bertiga saja, tapi juga anggota klub yang lain. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk mencari adik kelas mereka yang merepotkan itu, pencarian mereka terhenti karena cahaya-cahaya kecil yang tiba-tiba saja naik dan membuat malam hari itu terasa romantis.

"Indahnya.." Riko berdecak kagum.

"Tak kusangka mereka masih ada." Komentar Hyuuga.

"Woah Kunang-kunang!" Koganei melompat-lompat heboh.

Untuk sesaat saja, mata mereka semua terperanjat oleh sekelompok kunang-kunang itu.

"Kuroko."

"Ng?"

"Waktu itu Aomine pernah bilang padaku, kalau cahayaku terlalu redup." Kagami menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi, seredup apapun itu, jika sebanyak ini yang berkumpul, bukankah akan jadi lebih indah?"

"Iya." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Cahaya-cahaya ini terlihat seperti anggota klub basket kita."

"Ahahaha, kalau begitu aku yang paling terang." Kagami menunjuk ke arah kunang-kunang yang paling terang dengan bangga. "Dan kau yang paling pudar, soalnya kau kan bayangan." Kagami menunjuk ke kunang-kunang yang ada di sebelah kunang-kunangnya.

"…Kalau Nigou yang kecil itu ya." Kuroko pun mengangkat Nigou sedikit agar ia bisa melihat kunang-kunang kecil yang terbang paling tinggi. Anjing kecil itu menyalak senang seakan mengerti kata-kata tuannya.

_Semua orang memiliki cahayanya masing-masing_

_Kecil, Besar, Terang atau pudar bukanlah masalah_

_ Bukankah itu tetap sebuah cahaya?_

_ Yang menghangatkan hati_

_ Yang menunjukkan jalan_

_ Dan yang menerangi pandangan_

_ ._

_ Cahaya Seirin tak hanya Satu_

_ Tapi semuanya, semua adalah Cahaya_

_ Cahaya yang begitu berkilauan _

_._

_Menyongsong sebuah kemenangan_

_ ._

_ ._

_ The End_

_ Got inspiration from Marcell Song's "Semua yang terlambat"_

_Thanks for reading_

_ Please kindly Review ^^_


End file.
